Love Truly
by sullykins
Summary: A series of one- or two-shots about couples from the Harvest Moon universe. Some are romantic, some are sad, some are smutty. Spans from the original game to ANB. I'll also take suggestions on chapters. Rated M for language and smut!


**This is going to be a series of one- or two-shots of my favorite ladies from Harvest Moon 64 and MFoMT. May branch out to other games but I'll make that clear if I do stray from those games. Enjoy!**

Ann sighed happily, plucking grapes from the vine and humming to herself. She was helping Karen and Kai pick the ripe grapes and start the fermentation process. The vineyard had been restored in the late summer and the grapes were a beautiful purple instead of slightly magenta like they had been for years. The ones that were ripe were almost black and tasted like candy. Both Karen and Kai had to resist eating more than they were picking. The fall day was crisp and sunny and Ann was in high spirits. The new farmer in town had obviously taken a liking to her and visited her every day. From the first day he'd moved in and met her, he hadn't let a day go by without seeing her. He became the Harvest King this season and chose her to dance with him. She had been sipping wine when he had walked over with that trademark smile and shimmering eyes and asked to dance. She and Karen had nearly spit out their wine. She was the tomboy of the town and compared to Elli or Popuri, she was not wife material. But Jack made her feel worthy. She had come down with a cold during one of the monsoons and he had traversed the wet countryside to bring her homemade corn chowder. He knew how much she adored corn. It was her favorite food. His attention to detail was astonishing, especially when it came to her.

"Hey, earth to Ann?" She blinked, staring at Karen with an embarrassed grin.

"Sorry Karen. Got lost in my thoughts."

"Is it about farmer boy?" Karen smirked. Ann blushed; there was no hiding from her best friend. The sun was beginning to set and they lugged their baskets of grapes to the shed. Kai was depositing them into the large basins where they would sit for a few weeks and become the delicious wine that the village was known for. Karen's long hair was tied back in a ponytail and she loosened the hair tie, letting those dark tendrils free. Ann pushed her bangs back, smiling at her friend.

"Yeah. I confronted him last night about his actions and motives." Karen gasped, smiling at her red-headed friend.

"And…?"

"And he says my confession made him really happy!" She giggled. Karen hugged the shorter girl tightly.

"I'm so happy for you! He's a sweet kid. I approve. I think all the ladies in town have a crush on him, but he's obviously gone for you." Ann frowned.

"I know you and he are friends, and he goes to the library often enough. But Maria is married and head over heels for Harris. And you're crushing hard for Kai." Karen blushed slightly, staring at her dark-skinned boyfriend.

"Well, it's mutual." She laughed, waving to him as he looked up from his work.

"No way! That's so cute." Ann squeezed her friend. "But Elli and Popuri…"

"Hun, Popuri has the attention of your brother. He's got the hots for her. And Elli…well, she's still single but I think she has her eye on Jeff. So I think your man is safe." Ann breathed a sigh of relief.

"Karen! Ann!" The farmer in-question walked up the path to the vineyard, his trademark cap missing. His chocolate hair was freshly washed and his clothing clean. Ann had never seen him outside of a pair of overalls and a t-shirt. But he was wearing a deep blue button-up and black slacks. Karen grinned, waving to him.

"Hey Jack! Kai and I have to go inside to help clean the grapes, but I'm sure Ann will take up your time until we come back." She winked before following her boyfriend into the wine cellar. Ann gulped, staring at the man who had haunted her dreams for months.

"Ann, you look…"

"Sweaty?" Ann finished, laughing to herself.

"I was going to say strong or beautiful. I think both describe you." She blushed profusely, murmuring her appreciation. "Hey, listen, I've been thinking about what you said last night. About me proving my love for you. I want you to come with me." He extended his hand with a smile that melted her heart. She took his hand nervously. What if she stunk? She had been working with Karen since the early hours of the morning. She must've smelled awful! "I know you're worried about how you look or maybe smell, but you must remember I work around animals. You smell heavenly."

"C-Can I clean up a little before we go to wherever?" She asked. He nodded.

"Sure, I'll take you home first. Please don't make me wait love." His pet name for her was endearing and it made her sigh. She never heard him call anyone else by a pet name. It swelled her heart with feminine pride and affection. As they made their way to the Green Ranch, both were silent, lost in the depths of their thoughts. Ann was stuck between worry and excitement. He looked dressed to kill. He could be taking her out to the city or to a nice dinner in the village. The bar was throwing a celebration for the rejuvenated vineyard and were serving fancy dinners for the season of fall. The thought excited her; she had never been on a proper date before and had to envision them through Karen's stories from the city. As they reached her door, she was shaking with excitement. A date was something she didn't expect so soon. Her father met them at the door, his eyes crinkling with mirth.

"Hi Doug." Initially, Doug scoffed at the young farmer for his zeal and excitement. But a few months later, Jack's farm was bursting with product and life. Two calves had been born and now he had the amount of milk that their ranch had been producing. He had won the Cow Festival this year and his attention to his daughter made Doug like the farmer even more. He had been worried that Ann would never find a husband due to her brash nature, but Jack saw through that and helped her feel feminine and beautiful in her own way. She blossomed under his attention and in just under a year, she beamed when he came around and glittered just as brightly as the other girls.

"Jack, Ann. Come inside. Ann, the bath's running. Don't take too long." Her father's tone was warm and inviting and she nodded, slipping into her room. On her bed was the prettiest gown she had ever seen. It was silver and shimmery, with a lower neckline than she was used to but she fingered the material with awe in her eyes. A small silver necklace was sitting by it, with a little heart in the middle. A note was on the bed and she picked it up.

 _Ann, I think this would look spectacular on you. Wear your hair down. And this necklace is from me. I love you._

 _-Jack_

He loved her. She giggled happily and ran to the bath, stripping quickly and easing into the hot water. She grabbed the little bottle of lavender shampoo and scrubbed her hair, humming a tune. He had gifted her a beautiful music box and the melody was crisp and clear. She had it next to her bed and listened to it before she went to bed. She ran her soapy hands over her legs and under her arms, making sure to scrub away the smell of sweat. After rinsing off, she stood up and looked over herself in the small mirror. Her fiery hair hung down to her back, dark with the water. Freckles covered her arms and face, traversing across the bridge of her nose. Her curves were full and she thought her hips were a little too wide. Under loose overalls her curves were hidden however. This dress would hug them and she was a little nervous. Karen was skinny and had pleasing curves. Ann's breasts were a little larger and her hips jutted out. She had lean muscle and her stomach was flat but she always felt uneasy in a swim suit or changing in front of others. She dried her hair and brushed it, watching it wave naturally. She slipped on the dress, pulling the material down until it fell from her body like a waterfall. She stared at her reflection as she clicked the necklace in place. Her red hair curled around her neck and fell to her breasts, wavy and shiny. Her eyes were bright and the necklace stood out on her neck. "Ann, you almost ready?" Her father's voice was muffled behind the door. She slipped on a pair of flats she had stowed away and walked out into the main room. Jack's eyes widened and he grinned.

"You look stunning." Ann blushed, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ann, I love you. Be safe!" Doug pressed a kiss to her cheek, walking the couple out into the evening air. He waved as they walked to the beach, watching with a smile as his daughter and his soon-to-be son left. Ann could hear the sound of the waves and smiled.

"You're taking me to the beach? How romantic."

"That's what I hoped for, love." Jack smiled, taking her hand in his. They stepped onto the shore, where Jack offered to take her shoes off. She giggled as he did so and stuck her toes in the sand. It was cool and rubbed her feet nicely. Jack walked her around to the center of the beach and Ann gasped. A small table was set up with a white table cloth and had a candle lit on the center. The wind had died down and the flame flickered brightly. Karen and Jeff stood next to one another, dressed in slacks and white shirts. She stared at Jack and he smirked, grabbing a small box from his pocket. "Ann," He got down on one knee and she gasped, taking his hand. "I love you more than my own life. And your confession spurred me to do this. I've had the feather for a few weeks now and knowing you love me as well…it makes me so happy. Please make me the happiest man alive and marry me." He presented the blue feather to her. It shimmered in his hand and was unbelievably soft. Ann felt tears prick her eyes and nodded.

"Jack, I love you. Make me your wife." He smiled at her, kissing her on the lips for only the second time in their budding relationship. The first had been the evening of the Firefly Festival. He had walked her home and she, being more than a bit tipsy, leaned over and kissed him. The rules were so strict in this little community so it was taboo for an unmarried woman to be alone with an unmarried man. Most of the girls thought it to be absolutely ridiculous. Ann was positive Karen and Kai had broken that rule. The drink helped her gather the courage to kiss him and wrap her slim arms around him.

"I'm so happy Ann. You make me incredibly happy and I can't wait for the wedding." His voice lowered and it sent shivers down her spine. "Or the wedding night."


End file.
